Zanka Marugao
Zanka Marugao (ザンカ・マルガオ, Marugao Zanka; Last Flower Remaining in Bloom, Moon Face) is a Bishokuya that is rising to fame as she is one of the members in the group known as Five Gourmet Overlords. She was born and raised within an unknown town that resided within the Human World. She later left her hometown after her parents had accidentally consumed a ill-prepared food that unknowingly made it a deadly poison. There was a chance that would be able to survive, only if someone got a fruit that would help purge the poison from their body. Zanka went to go find the fruit and managed to do so. However, she took too long and as a result, they died. Since then, she decided that she wanted to be able get food to those that needed it and protect all. She is known as the Azure Artemis (アズールアーテミス, Azūru Ātemisu) due to her intimidation and Hydrokinesis. Appearance Zanka Marugo is a beautiful young woman, being regarded as the one of the two hidden gems in the Five Gourmet Overlords. The most noticeable feature that Zanka posses is her hair as it is blue, similar to that of another famous Bishokuya. Her hair is in thick waves and usually styled to where it is past her shoulders. She has a creamy light skin complexion, often said to look radiant or even divine in the sun. Zanka has a slender and curvaceous figure, being said to be "sexy" and "ravaging" by many teenagers and some adult males. She often is seen wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Zanka wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Zanka completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Physical Prowess Intimidation Intimidation: a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In some cases, it has been shown that one who has Gourmet Cells is able to merge intimidation with their Appetite Devils, resulting in a more intense state of fear that can even scare multiple beasts in one single try. Zanka's Intimidation typically takes the form of a large aura in the form of a woman. The aura is blue, like her hair, and the form is believed to be hers by many, but this has yet to be confirmed. Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis: Zanka's Gourmet Cells give her the ability to create and manipulate water. While she is likely capable of manipulating water in all of its states of matter, Zanka is known for her manipulation of water as a liquid. However, creating water involves using her own body's fluids, which can rapidly lead to dehydration. As such, Zanka has to drink several times more than the average person and prefers Ingredients with high water content. She has also discovered that her body is extremely conductive to electricity, making even a simple static shock rather painful for her. Offensive *'Waterjet' (ウォータージェット, U~ōtājetto): Zanka concentrates water into a very high pressured stream. The water pressure is enough to cut through just about everything. However, this is more of a piercing attack when used against living beings, as to properly cut takes time. To perform this attack, Zanka will typically point at her target while holding her hand like it's a gun. **'Abrasivejet' (研磨剤ジェット, Kenma-zai jetto): The same as her normal Waterjet attack, however she will incorporate some sort of abrasive substance into the high pressured stream in order to increase the cutting potential of the attack. Typically, the abrasive incorporated is something like sand. *'Water Bow' (水の弓, Mizu no yumi): Zanka, with the wave on her arm, creates an arc of water. She then takes hold of this arc of water and holds it like an archer's bow. This can then be used to fire off more attacks, or can be swung at targets and treated more like a cane. The water arc is held together by Zanka's Appetite. **'Water Arrow' (水の矢, Mizu no ya): Zanka reaches towards her Water Bow, grabs and pulls back. Doing this creates an arrow made of water. She then releases and the watery arrow takes off towards her target. The arrow hits with more force than her Waterjet technique. Zanka's capable of firing multiple arrows at once. **'Water Arrow Barrage' (水矢弾幕, Mizuya danmaku): Zanka fires multiple Water Arrow at her target. This attack fires so many arrows that it has been compared to being hit by a waterfall. Defensive *'Liquefy' (液化します, Ekika shimasu, lit And liquefied): her cells allow her to modulate themselves and turn her whole body into a liquid state. Zanka is capable of doing this to portions of her body or her entire body. While this allows her to avoid damage from most physical attacks, it is still extremely dangerous for her to do this. As such, her Appetite Devil tends to take over whenever she is in a totally liquid form in order to keep Zanka alive. However, once she regains her normal, solid state, Zanka regains control. Alternatively, Zanka could cause something else to dissolve into a liquid state. However, she seems to be incapable of doing this to living creatures. This is likely more a mental thing than a lack of the ability to do so. Flexibility and Awareness Incredible Flexibility: Enhanced Spatial Awareness: Relationships Thor Tama Thor is Zanka's adoptive father. Damon D. Draco Damon is Zanka's adopted brother. Ana Luce Ana is Zanka's adoptive cousin. Delsin Jones Delsin Deker Deker Trivia *Appearance and some Abilities are based off of Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail Behind The Scenes *Much like Ana Luce, Zanka originally belonged to another User and then fell into my care **In this case, she was originally Arukana's character **Originally, Aru gave her the ability of Gyrokinesis, but as I couldn't think of how to properly explain that ability within the Toriko universe her ability was changed to Hydrokinesis Category:Five Gourmet Overlord Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer